They're Just Tears, Nothing More
by NenaFury
Summary: JONAS. “Look, you don’t get to comfort me or whatever! You’re not my best friend; you’re not even a friend. I don’t think we ever will be friends because most of the time, I think you hate me.” Nacy! Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**They're Just Tears, Nothing More**

**Summary: **JONAS. "Look, you don't get to comfort me or whatever! You're not my best friend; you're not even a friend. I don't think we ever will be friends because most of the time, I think you hate me." Nacy! Two-Shot!

**Please Note: **Just follow the plot closely, that should explain it all. Just to point out: I put that the boys have known Macy for 3 years. So pretend they met in eighth grade. I hope you enjoy this two-shot, as I wrote in a rush so I wouldn't miss American Idol. I am infinitely sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS at all. There's no witty extra reason why or what I would change if I did own JONAS.**

* * *

Nick didn't know Macy that well, at all. He'd known her for almost three years and knew very little about her. He remembered the first day he'd met her. Stella had been excited for weeks that her best friend had transferred from some school in Manhattan to Horace Mantis. Nick and his brothers had spotted Stella walk into the cafeteria with this short brunette and were a little shocked to see the brown haired girl faint within 5 feet of their table. The next week Macy had become popular and the boys found their table overrun with sporty people. Stella had been delighted that Macy had found friends so quickly, but Nick was slighty annoyed at all these football, baseball, and track people who came to crowd their table. Nick had never bothered to get to know her that well, as she sat on one end of the table and he sat on the other side. All he really knew that year was her name.

The **next year** passed pretty somewhat of the same way, but several changes did take place. Joe and Macy became best friends, as did Kevin and Macy. Nick had wanted to make friends with Macy but he wasn't sure how. She was outgoing and immature while he was serious and had a dry sense of humor. He couldn't very well talk to her about her favorite cartoons as she talked about with Joe. He also couldn't talk to her about animals like she did with Kevin. Nick stated, whenever the topic came up with his brothers; that the only reason he wasn't best friends with Macy was because he just didn't have time to become best friends with her.

He did get jealous when he found out that Macy had dated 3 guys that year. Luck struck for him at the end of the year though. He was always found in the mornings near the staircase. Stella was sometimes there and that day was one of those days. He spotted Macy skipping over and watched her talk to Stella quietly. The bell rang which signaled to the students that they had 10 minutes to get to first period. Nick started to his English class and soon felt a presence next to him. Macy. She stated her first period was near his so they might as well walk with each other rather then awkwardly walking behind each other. They chatted about what they were doing after school and Nick walked into his class, oblivious to the fact that Macy had started sprinting to her class. Her class was not anywhere near his. In fact, it was on the other side of the building on a completely different level. This pattern went on for the last week of school. Nick realized the last day he still knew barely anything about her.

It was Thursday, **the following year**, when everything changed. It was Health and Safety class, more precisely. Nick hadn't seen Macy all morning but he usually didn't look for her so he didn't know she was gone. Nick, Joe, and Stella took their seats and it was then that Nick noticed that the seat just front of him to the left was empty. Joe usually sat next to him and Stella usually sat next on Macy's left. With Macy missing he could see Stella perfectly, for some reason that made him uncomfortable. He leaned over to Joe who looked a little lost without his bestfriend. Nick also noticed Stella held the same expression.

"Joe! Where's Macy?" Joe shrugged his shoulders and whispered the question to Stella. Stella whispered something back and then looked to the front of the class.

"Stella said she hasn't heard from Macy since yesterday afternoon. Why do you suddenly care about Macy's whereabouts?" Joe questioned.

"I don't, I just feel bad that you're not going to have someone to giggle with today." Nick snapped back. Joe gave his younger brother an annoyed look and put his head down onto his desk.

Sixteen minutes later the door flew open and Macy walked in looking like she'd just rolled out of bed. Well, it was more of the way she was dressed. She wore grey sweatpants and a sweatshirt with the words _Smile _on it. The words were not reflective of Macy's face at all. Macy's face would have been considered flawless and beautiful if not for the shiny tear filled eyes. Her hair was pulled in two braided pigtails and it amazed Nick how someone who was usually upbeat and peppy could look so depressed. He did recall a couple months ago that Joe told him that Nick shouldn't judge a book by its cover because of something Macy had told Joe. Nick had demanded then begged for Joe to explain but the second oldest didn't elaborate at all. Macy slid into her seat and passes up the paper the class had collected a couple minutes ago. Their teacher, Mrs. Marioton, stood at the front of the class and started talking about CPR and while she rambled about how not everyone can and will be saved, Nick continued watching Macy. She was softly tapping her pink pen on her orange folder and wasn't even trying to pretend she wasn't paying attention.

"Joe. Are you guys going off campus for lunch today?" Nick heard Stella discreetly whisper to Joe. He saw Joe nod and leaned over slightly to hear why Stella was asking.

"Will you drop me and Macy off at my house? I'm not going to chemistry today so make sure and tell Ms. Barley I left early." Nick wondered why the girls would skip class but he figured that one of them would tell him eventually.

By lunch time the four of them, Kevin stuck around campus to make sure nobody was aware of Macy and Stella ditching the next class, were pulling up in front of Stella's brick home. The boys insisted on walking the girls to the door and Nick followed closely behind Macy and right before Stella opened the door Nick asked why the girls were skipping their next class. Before Stella could give a polite "it's something you don't need to know", Macy had spun around and said her own answer with venom.

"It's none of your business!" Macy's hazel eyes looked sharp and eerie and Nick had never seen them so intense before.

"Well sorry, I just want to know so maybe I can be a friend and comfort you or something." Nick stated weakly. He wasn't really sure what to say to Macy who looked like she wanted to rip his head off.

"Look, you don't get to comfort me or whatever! You're not my best friend; you're not even a friend. I don't think we ever will be friends because most of the time, I think you hate me." Macy said softly with an angry expression on her face. Nick was honestly not sure of where her statement had come from. But he did know Macy had been dead serious because after she said it she twisted Stella's key in the lock and raced into the house. Stella watched Macy's figure disappear into her house and she just shook her head. She waved goodbye to the boys and shut the door without a word. Joe gave Nick a look and turned around. Nick wasn't sure what had just happened and how in a total of 3 minutes he had been given the silent treatment by 2 people and yelled at by another. He trudged back to the car hoping everything would be explained.

**

* * *

**

**So end of chapter one, the ending chapter will be up within the next day or so. So did you like it? Did you hate it and want it to burn in a pool of hot cocoa? I hope the first one but the latter would be funny (: **

**-Eileen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They're Just Tears, Nothing More**

**Chapter Two!**

**Please Note: **This is the final chapter of **They're Just Tears, Nothing More**. I hope all you readers enjoyed it. I liked writing this. So here it is (:I hope it's up to the par all of you deserve. Please Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to say I own JONAS because I don't own it, at all.**

* * *

In six days Nick had been given the silent treatment by pretty much everybody except Kevin. But even Kevin seemed to talk to Nick differently. Whenever Nick went to talk to Stella, Joe, and oddly enough even his own parents and Frankie, all they'd say back was either "yes, no, or yeah" . It was like they were in on something that he had could not know about. Something else odd was that Macy wasn't around anymore. She'd missed 3 consecutive days of school then she came back for one day then she missed the last day of the week. And even when she was at school she and Stella spent all their time together, it did help they had most of their classes together. Plus, Stella was calling Joe every night and Nick could hear that Stella was crying.

Monday morning didn't start out sluggish like usual. In fact it started at 4 in the morning in a flurry of activity. Nick was shoved out of bed and at first he was going to yell at his brothers because he was worried what their mom would say, as she hated early morning wake ups. Only instead of his brothers faces he saw the red hair and soft smile of his mom.

"Mom, what's going on? It's like four in the morning." Nick tried to pull himself off of the floor but his stiff muscles wouldn't bug. His mom crouched down next her second youngest son and stroked his bed matted hair.

"Honey I know. Will you please get dressed quickly? We have to get to the airport." His mom helped him up and Nick was so confused he just pulled on a sweatshirt over his t-shirt and sweatpants over his shorts. He dropped his Adidas soccer sandals down the fire pole then followed them down only to discover his whole family looking tired standing next to the door. His mom was the only one not wearing sweatpants. He silently followed his family out of the house into the cold early morning air and climbed into the car. Frankie sat in front in between his parents while the 3 oldest buys sat close in the back. Nobody had talked since Nick's mom woke him up so Nick was eager to discover why the family was going to the airport.

"What's going on?" Joe started fiddling with his ring and Kevin stared out of the window. Mr. Lucas was staring out the windshield looking serious and Frankie was slouched against him mom obviously sleeping. His mom looked at him in the rearview mirror and turned in her seat to face Nick.

"If none of you are going to tell him then I will." She said to the car. Nick stayed silent.

"Sweetie, we're going to see Macy and her Dad off at the airport. Since Macy has obviously not spoken to you in weeks you don't know what's been going on. Macy's dad left when she was 11. Her mom never filed for divorce because she just didn't think it was necessary. Now Macy's dad is threatening to file for divorce and he wants his daughter to come with him. To Greece. Macy's mother has done everything to keep custody of her daughter but Mr. Misa is a big time business owner and he has lawyers and everything plus, Macy's mom doesn't have the cleanest record. So Macy's leaving in 2 hours and she's not coming back for the next couple months. So Stella's mom and I are going to leave with Macy's mom, on a flight to Bermuda, after Macy's flight departs, we're just going for a couple weeks so Ms. Misa can get some time to try to adjust to this tremendous life change. Sweetie, it's a terrible feeling when your child leaves you. It's even worse when your child will probably not be coming back for some time." Nick had never heard his mother's voice so powerful and soft at one time. Once she finished speaking Nick connected the dots in his head.

Macy hadn't been coming to school because she was sad. Stella had been spending all that time with Macy because Stella was going to miss her. Stella had been calling Joe in tears because Stella would miss the only real best friend she'd ever had. Joe and Kevin had been disappearing after school until 8 o clock every night because they were with Macy. The luggage Nick hadn't noticed in the truck until that moment was there for his mom. His mom had also been on the phone a lot recently why? Because she had been talking to Macy and Stella's moms. Nobody had been ignoring him. They were all just too preoccupied with Macy's life change. Well, except Macy. She'd been ignoring him.

The group pulled up to New Jersey National Airport in silence. Nick was just thinking about everything. Macy would no longer be around. Nick had just always pictured Macy being there. He just wasn't sure what exactly would happen after everything went its course. Most likely Stella would become depressed. Joe would probably not be happy every day. Kevin might put on a show for everybody. He'd be happy in front of people but once he was alone he'd probably break down and cry. Nick's parents loved having Macy and Stella around. And Stella probably wouldn't want to see anyone without her best friend. This was all too much for Nick to handle. His breathing felt short and his throat felt dry. He didn't know his eyes welled up with tears until his mom pulled him to her chest. He'd been so conflicted he hadn't realized the family was standing in the middle of the security checkpoint.

Because they were JONAS, security let them go to the gate. Ms. Lucas held Nick's hand and the boy had never felt so drained before. His stomach felt heavy and empty at the exact same time. His brother s had started crying but they weren't wiping them away like Nick was. They all took seats in terminal 5E. This terminal was Macy's. A couple minutes later they heard loud crying and spotted Macy and her mom holding hands. Ms. Misa looked like a model even with her face drenched in tears. Macy also looked stunning but she wasn't crying. They sat next to the family and Sandy (Mrs. Lucas) gravitated to Rosa (Ms. Misa). Macy sat next to Joe and as if triggered by a magician, Macy's face was pouring in tears. Stella appeared with Bethany (Mrs. Malone) a couple minutes later. If a stranger had been walking by they would probably be shocked by the amount of crying.

Time seemed to stop for everyone. Nick watched his father stare at Frankie while Frankie was slept on his dad's lap. His mom was crowded with Bethany and Rosa and Joe, Kevin, Stella and Macy were all crying on each other's shoulders. Nick was the only one not looking or talking to someone. The moments in every group was broken up when a man appeared around the corner.

"Macy! Princess!" The man called. Nick guessed this man was Macy's father. He was huge. Not fat but built, like a UFC fighter. He was so tall, that when Macy raced up to him she looked so small next to him. This huge man took in all the crying people and kissed his daughter on the cheek before whispering something in her ear. Nick wondered why Macy was happy to see her dad. Wouldn't she be mad? Nick's curiosity got the best of him. He grabbed Macy's hand and pulled into a set of the uncomfortable airport waiting chairs a little away from the group.

"Macy, are you happy about leaving?" Macy seemed to forget how mad she was at him shrugged.

"Sort off. I haven't spent time with my dad in almost 5 years. I missed him so much. But I'm going to miss my mom so much. I mean I'll be able to call her and all. But it'll be weird to not see her every day. She'll be allowed to come over holidays but it'll be different." Macy brushed her hair from her eyes and looked at Nick.

"You know Macy, I never got to apologize. I'm not a friend and I'm sorry that I never got a chance to be."

"I'm not dying. I'm just going to another continent. We can still talk. Joe says we're kind of alike so I expect you to call me when I get there." Macy smiled while one tear slide down the front of her cheek. Nick reached out and wiped it away. It amazed him that Macy was so okay with forgiving him. She was probably just trying to leave on a good note.

"Of course." At least that's what he thought that's what she was trying to do. He didn't realize that Macy had leaned over. He just felt her lips placed on his. She tasted soft and her skin felt sticky from the dried tears.

"I've just really wanted to do that." Macy whispered against his lips. Nick once again didn't know what to think. He figured the reason he always pictured Macy in his life was because maybe he liked her. Maybe. That's why after she said that he kissed her again.

At precisely 5:25 the flight began boarding and because of Macy's dad connections they were in first class. That made saying goodbye even harder because even after Macy left the group would have to stare at the plane for 15 minutes while it boarded everybody else. Still at 5:35, the plane's doors closed and the group watched as Macy left New Jersey. It was depressing but in a way Nick was feeling slightly happy. He knew him and Macy weren't angry at each other anymore. He also knew Macy and him were something, something more than friends. And he also knew something about Macy Misa. He knew that she liked him and that was all he needed to know.

**

* * *

**

**The End. This was sort of depressing, at least to me. Was that a happy ending? Maybe. Anyway, I hope that was what you guys wanted. Or at least you guys didn't hate it. Thanks for reading this. (: Please leave a review. Please. Tell me whether it was something you liked. (: **

**-Eileen.**


End file.
